blackbandos_homebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
DragonBorn Increases (5e Race Redux)
Dragonborn "We fly against our god's enemies!" Physical description Born of dragons, as their name proclaims, the Dragonborn walk proudly through a world that greets them with fearful incomprehension. Shaped by draconic gods or the dragons themselves, Dragonborn originally hatched from dragon eggs as a unique race, combining the best attributes of dragons and humanoids. Some Dragonborns are faithful servants to true dragons. History ''' Dragonborn looks very much like dragons standing erect in humanoid form. The first Dragonborn had scales of vibrant hues matching the colors of their dragonkin, Touched from the Platinium Dragon himself. Their small, fine scales are usually brass or bronze in color, sometimes ranging to scarlet, rust, gold, or copper-green. They are tall and strongly built, often standing close to 6½ feet tall and weighing 300 pounds or more. Their hands and feet are strong, talonlike claws with three fingers and a thumb on each hand. The blood of a particular type of dragon runs very strong through some Dragonborn clans. These Dragonborns often boast scales that more closely match those of their dragon ancestor—bright red, green, blue, or white, lustrous black, or gleaming metallic gold, silver, brass, copper, or bronze. Though the god watches over them. '''Self-Sufficient Clans To any Dragonborn, the clan is more important than life itself. Dragonborn owe their devotion and respect to their clan above all else, even the gods. Each Dragonborn’s conduct reflects on the honor of his or her clan, and bringing dishonor to the clan can result in expulsion and exile. Each Dragonborn knows his or her station and duties within the clan, and honor demands maintaining the bounds of that position. A continual drive for self-improvement reflects the self-sufficiency of the race as a whole. Dragonborn value skill and excellence in all endeavors. They hate to fail, and they push themselves to extreme efforts before they give up on something. A Dragonborn holds mastery of a particular skill as a lifetime goal. Members of other races who share the same commitment find it easy to earn the respect of a Dragonborn. Though all Dragonborn strive to be self-sufficient, they recognize that help is sometimes needed in difficult situations. But the best source for such help is the clan, and when a clan needs help, it turns to another Dragonborn clan before seeking aid from other races—or even from the gods. Dragonborn Traits Your Draconic heritage manifests in a variety of traits you share with other Dragonborn. Ability Score Increase: Your Strength score increases by 2, and your Charisma score increases by 1. Age: Young Dragonborns grow quickly. They walk hours after hatching, attain the size and development of a 10-year-old human child by the age of 3, and reach Adulthood by 15. They live to be around 10000. As their god demands. Alignment: Dragonborn tend to extremes, making a conscious choice for one side or the other in the cosmic war between good and evil. Most Dragonborns are good, but those who side with evil can be terrible villains. Size: Dragonborns are taller and heavier than humans, standing well over 6 feet tall and averaging almost 250 pounds. Your size is Medium. Speed: Your base walking speed is 30 feet. Draconic Ancestry: You have Draconic ancestry. Choose one type of dragon from the Draconic Ancestry table. Your breath weapon and Damage Resistance are determined by the dragon type, as shown in the table. Draconic Attack: Each ability can only be used once per day per long rest. Unless says otherwise. Some Draconic attacks use a saving throw from the breath weapon. Though they don't count as a use of the Breath Weapon. Draconic attacks all have an active Duration of after the attack or until the end of your next turn. If the attack does not state a duration then it is just a single attack or until your next attack. This ability does not stack with Ryujinn or Dragon-Blooded abilities Draconic Ancestry Breath Weapon: You can use your Bonus action to exhale destructive energy. Your Draconic ancestry determines the size, shape, and damage type of the exhalation. When you use your breath weapon, each creature in the area of the exhalation must make a saving throw, the type of which is determined by your Draconic ancestry. The DC for this saving throw equals 8 + your Constitution modifier + your Proficiency Bonus. A creature takes 2d6 damage on a failed save, and half as much damage on a successful one this is also included with their special abilities and the few Draconic Attacks that require Saving throws. The damage increases to 3d6 at 6th level, 4d6 at 11th level, and 5d6 at 16th level. After you use your breath weapon, you can’t use it again until you complete a short or Long Rest. Damage Resistance: You have Resistance to the damage type associated with your Draconic ancestry. Draconic Resilience: Your Natural Ac is 13+Dex when not wearing armor. Way of the Platinum Dragon: You gain resistance to Radiant damage and proficiency to History Checks Languages: You can speak, read, and write Common and Draconic. Draconic is thought to be one of the oldest Languages and is often used in the study of magic. The language sounds harsh to most other creatures and includes numerous hard consonants and sibilants. Platinum Touched: You are a Dragon instead of Humanoid so you are Immune to Hold Person as you are now under the monster category Draconian Body Roll a d6 and gain one of the following. You can have one of these abilities as a Dragonborn. Draconic Awakening Starting at 18th your dragon blood has matured, allowing you to assume the form of your ancestors. once per day for 15 hit dice, for one encounter (or 1 hour outside of combat) you can assume the form of an Adult Dragon, giving you all the benefits that come with it and their stats if they are higher. However, such a form takes a heavy toll on your body, Once you leave this form you gain 1d6 Points of Exhaustion, Killing you if you roll 6. You cannot use this ability until after the Exhaustion is gone and after a long rest. At 19th level, you roll 1 d6 -1, and at 20th level, you roll 1d4. = Category:Miscellaneous